Replaceable covers for enclosing large containers such as one gallon and five gallon containers are not new, and it is also not novel to have covers which securely close the container in a manner which prevents the spilling of the liquid contained therein, and also provides an air-tight storing device so that the contents will not harden or evaporate.
Many such devices have been provided for paint cans, putty containers and other evaporatable liquid, but the cover of the present invention provides, in a unitary arrangement, a device which permits easy pouring, air-tight storing, easy opening for dipping of a paint brush into the container, and, furthermore, a built-in brush rest to provide a resting place for a paint brush during use, which permits the paint on the brush to drip back into the container.
This container includes a gasket-type sealing-lip which permits it to be applied to a wide variety of containers used in the paint-applying industry.